


Christmas Gifts

by kittynoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, mine - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Miraculous Christmas, Other, miraculous ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittynoir/pseuds/kittynoir
Summary: Marinette gives Kay and Harry their Christmas gifts, and they give her gifts too.





	

Marinette had somehow managed to make gifts for all her friends, which now included Harry and Kay. “Marinette, you didn’t have to do this.” Harry said. “I did it because I wanted to.” Marinette said. “Lighten up Harry, it’s Christmas.” Kay said as she elbowed the boy. They had received their gifts after Alya, Adrien had yet to receive his. Kay unwrapped her present first. It was a light blue scarf with light pink cat paw prints on it. “Oh my gosh! Thank you!” Kay squealed as she hugged Marinette. Harry grinned at the girl’s reaction. Harry then opened his gift from Marinette next. She had somehow managed to make a sweater featuring an Iberian lynx. Harry hugged her. “Thanks Marinette.” he whispered in her ear. Kay and Harry then gave Marinette their presents for her. Sketches and a scarf from Kay and a black cat ornament with blue eyes from Harry. Marinette hugged them both and thanked them. “Feliz Navidad Harry.” Kay whispered in Harry’s ear. “Feliz Navidad Kay.” Harry whispered back. The two smiled.


End file.
